Sophie and Fitz
Sophitz is the romantic/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker. Sophie always has a weird feeling of infatuation (like her face getting hot and her heart fluttering) towards Fitz when he's is around her. Sophie has a crush on Fitz which he seems oblivious about. In Lodestar, it seems that Fitz is either developing a crush on Sophie or beginning to show it. Other Names * Sophitz '('Soph/ie and F/'itz')*'most commonly used name.' * Sofitz(So/phie and Fitz) * Fophie (F'/itz and S/'ophie) * Soitz (So/phie and F/'itz') *'Fitzphie'(Fitz and So/'phie') Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 *Sophie's heart flutters involuntarily when she first meets Fitz. *Sophie looks into Fitz's eyes and she states that 'time seemed to stop'. *Fitz runs his hands through his rock-star hair and Sophie thinks to herself that he is good-looking. *Fitz told her to hold his hand while they light leaped and Sophie's heart fluttered. *Sophie blushed when Fitz asked her if she missed him. *Fitz said her eyes were pretty, and Sophie blushed. *Sophie tried to avoid thinking about how good Fitz looked in his dark jacket. *Sophie slips on the rocks outside of Atlantis, and Fitz catches her as she blushes. *Fitz laughs when Sophie jumps away from the euryptid pulling the carriage. *Fitz assures Sophie she won't have to worry about the probe. *Sophie screams when they are launched out of Atlantis, but stops and blushes when she hears Fitz laughing. *Fitz makes sure Sophie has Ella and tries to calm her down before she sees Elwin *Sophie beats Fitz in a splotching match but sends both of them to the Healing Center to see Elwin *Fitz carries Sophie to Elwin after she has her allergic reaction. *Sophie is able to transmit long distances to Fitz to get his help when Sophie and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen *Fitz can now transmit to Sophie- the only elf (besides Mr. Forkle) to be able to do so Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile #Sophie blushes when Vika shoves her into Fitz's arms and he catches her. #Fitz transmits to Sophie via telepathy that he thinks that her talents are awesome. #Sophie is willing to suffer through headaches to keep up her secret mental conversations with Fitz. #A memory flashes through Sophie's mind when she thinks of Jolie's death, and the memory of Fitz mourning Sophie's supposed death. #Fitz waves to Sophie as he, Keefe and Biana leave Havenfield. #Sophie is excited and embarrassed (in a good way) when she realizes Fitz will also attend her Telepathy session. #Dex grumbles to Sophie about how she spends so much time with "Wonderboy." #Fitz and Keefe argue about who will have Sophie on their team. #Fitz and Sophie share a transmission-conversation before the teams separate to play base quest. #When Sophie finds herself stuck in a tree (from using a brain push), and nearly about to fall, Fitz catches her. #Fitz smiles at Sophie and says that was glad to have caught her, and Sophie's heart erupts into flutters. #Sophie and Fitz reminisce on the day that Fitz first brought her to the Lost Cities. #Fitz is the first to notice that Sophie was hurt during her brain push. #When Keefe quizzes Sophie about aurenflares, and Fitz transmits her the answer telepathically. Keefe grumbles about "Telepaths", and Fitz grins at her, making Sophie's insides turn fluttery. #Fitz, along with Keefe, stare at Sophie as she walks down Everglen's stairway. #Fitz is the first to notice that Sophie isn't comfortable at the aurenflare and cheers her up telepathically, as well as help her cope with her worries regarding her health. #Sophie calls Fitz for help once Alden collapses for a second time in Exile. #Fitz is relieved and worried when Sophie and Alden make it to Everglen safely. #Sophie blushes when Tiergan asks if she minds if Fitz is in her Telepathy session--she doesn't. #When Sophie arrives at Everglen to check on Alden, Fitz very close next to her, so close their hands almost touch. #Sophie doesn't mind that Fitz yells at her to tell him what she knows since she knows how he feels. #Sophie brings Fitz out of Alden's mind even though he told her not to. #Sophie can't watch as Elwin pours the calming sedative down Fitz's throat. #Sophie worries what Fitz and Biana will think of her if they return to Foxfire, and wonders how they are handling their situation. #Despite her warnings, Sophie visits the Vackers to check up on them, but they shun her. #Sophie vows, along with Keefe, that she will do everything she can to save Alden. #Sophie pays her respects to Alden at his Wanderling Planting, although Fitz and Biana tell her to leave, showing she doesn't blame the Vackers for shunning her. #Sophie believes that Fitz has every right to be mad at her. #Sophie suffers through a shot of limbium to fix her mind in order to heal Alden. #Fitz calls Sophie privately and apologizes for his behavior, saying he was being stupid and that he was angry, but not angry at her. Sophie forgives him without hesitation, saying that she never blamed him for being angry because he had thought he had just lost his dad. #Sophie's heart flutters when Fitz looks into her eyes. #When her friends (including Fitz) say that they like weird, Fitz gives Sophie a smile, and her heart, once again, explodes into flutters. #Fitz squeezes Sophie's shoulders. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze *Sophie and Fitz share a telepathy class *Sophie trusts Fitz enough that he can read her mind. *Sophie chooses Fitz as her guide for the mind break of Fintan *Fitz hugs Sophie on the beach when she is crying. (They are bottling the quintessence to stop Everblaze) *Sophie and Fitz work together to stop the Everblaze from burning *Fitz tries to tell Sophie something, and Keefe interrupts. “Sophie’s stomach wrenched as she sat beside him. “If you want to stop hanging out with me—” (Fitz to Sophie) “I told you, I’m in. In fact, there’s something I have to tell you—” *Fitz holds Sophie closely as they fall off the burning tower of Everblaze. *Fitz receives memories that Sophie doesn't even remember having when she transmits to him *They try to recreate a moment of trust, and Sophie blushes because of how close Fitz is. *Fitz is shown how to get into Sophie's mind by Mr. Forkle. He transmits a word Sophie doesn't know to get in. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen *Sophie almost tells Fitz she likes him when they are training to become Cognates *Fitz is very excited when Mr.Forkle says that they can train to be Cognates. *Keefe teases Sophie about Fitz making her extremely nervous. *Fitz gets jealous about something in training to be Cognates. * Fitz mumbles "miss you" after Sophie leaves his room after he is stung by the arthropleu. * Fitz notes that when he was looking for Sophie in book 1, he thought she looked very much like an elf, maybe saying she looks pretty. (Elves are better looking than humans.) Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar *When Fitz says that just the two of them should be there for his gift, Sophie ponders whether he meant it in a romantic way. *Fitz gives Sophie a cognate ring. They both have matching rings on their thumbs with each others initials to help with their Cognate training. After giving Sophie the ring Sophie says to herself : "She liked them ( the rings) a little too much, actually." *Sophie gives Fitz ripplepuffs--his favorite. *When Sophie wears her hair up, Fitz says she looks really cute, and later he playfully tugs her ponytail. *When Sophie leaves Prentice's mind, she falls in Fitz's arms and he holds her close. - “Sophie had just enough strength left to wrap her mind around the gleaming shards and transmit a call for Fitz’s help. He sent a tidal wave of heat, launching everything up, up, up—through softness and sludginess and pain and relief until she was back in her body, shivering in a pair of warm arms that held her close and careful and wouldn’t let her fall. “Shhhh,” Fitz whispered. “You’re back. You’re safe.” *Fitz fills out a form for matchmaking that is really thick. Biana says that his answers had been all really cute so far. *Fitz mentions having to go to the matchmakers after a long and awful conversation with his dad, Alden, about girls. He says that he doesn't want to sign up for a list until about one or two years have passed. The age for which elves can register for a matchmaking list is around 5th year. Sophie is in 3rd year, and she realizes that after two years she can register for matchmaking. This implies that Fitz is waiting for Sophie to become old enough to register. *Fitz acts jealous when he, Sophie, and Keefe meet the first time *When Tam says "I know you (Sophie and Keefe) were really close" Fitz muttered "not that close" *When Sophie says that Fitz was "ruining her pouting with his logic" and Fitz replies that it sounds like something Keefe would say, Sophie implies that he (Keefe) must be getting in her head, Fitz replies, (with a hint of heat in his eyes that makes her blush) "not to much, I hope" *When Sophie says that Fitz is a genius after hearing his plan to interrogate Gethen, the hint of heat returns to his eyes and he says that they make a great team. " I think.... your a genius." (Sophie) Fitz's grin curled wider at that, and his eyes sparked with the same hint of heat, making Sophie's cheeks blush again. "Not a genius," he said, tracing his fingers over his cognate rings. "But we do make a great team don't we?" Sophie nodded. "The best." *While they are sitting under a tree talking about the favor that Sophie owed Fitz, Fitz implies that they should kiss and almost do until Keefe shows up and interrupts on purpose. On page 666 in lodestar it says: "So that still freaks you out, huh? That might be proof that it still needs to happen." His eyes (Fitz's) locked onto hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it. " Or," he said. " We could skip the talking." And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking. " Any ideas" (Fitz) He was so close now, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks" *They hold hands the majority of the book. *When Fitz says that waking up to the sight of Mr. Snuggles is the best, Sophie almost blurts out that his "glittering teal eyes" are better. *While staying at Everglen, Biana chooses a red dress for Sophie to wear. Sophie sighs and says that Biana is turning her into her little doll. Fitz gives Sophie " his most charming smile and adds: " Red is definitely your color." Sophie thinks to herself that if she was a cartoon character, her eyes would have turned into little hearts. *When Sophie transmits to Fitz to tell him that she okay she describes fitz as handsome : ""she closes her eyes picturing Fitz's handsome face as she transmitted". *Whenever Sophie sees Fitz throughout the book she thinks about how good he looks. She also blushes and her heart flutters. *When Fitz interacts with Linh with admiration Sophie grumbles to get moving and says she sounded "grumpier than she meant." *Fitz makes sure Sophie knows she can lean on him Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves * They both go to Foxfire * They are both Telepaths * They both trust each other immensely * They are in the same Telepathy class (during Everblaze) * Sir Tiergan is both their Telepathy teacher * They both dislike the Neverseen * They are both in training to become Cognates * They both have a stuffed animal (Sophie has Ella and Fitz has Mr. Snuggles) * Both were once enrolled at Exillium * Both have famous families (Ruewens (Adoptive) - Sophie and Vackers - Fitz) * Both Fitz and Sophie care immensely about each other more than most others. * They both get grounded in Lodestar (because of a secret meeting with Keefe) * They have matching thumb rings * They both hint at liking each other. Differences: * Fitz has dark brown hair while Sophie's is blonde * Fitz's eyes are teal while Sophie's are brown with gold specks * Fitz is in his 5th Year at Foxfire while Sophie is a 3rd Year student * Sophie is multi-Talented, while Fitz only has one Talent * Sophie is part of Project Moonlark, while Fitz is a normal elf * Sophie spent her first years in the Forbidden Cities, while Fitz has lived the entirety of his life in the Lost Cities * Fitz is 16 and Sophie is 14 * Fitz has a pathfinder and Sophie doesn't * Sophie has visited Elwin many times while Fitz only has gone a few times * Sophie saw Mr. Forkle die and Fitz didn't * Sophie can heal a broken mind as a telepath and Fitz cannot * Sophie gets along with Silveny well but Fitz hasn't reached that stage yet * Fitz has one family while Sophie has three * In the first book, Dex is Sophie's best friend and Fitz's enemy * Fitz lives at Everglen while Sophie lives at Havenfield Quotes * " So that still freaks you out, huh? That might be proof that it still needs to happen." His eyes ( Fitz's ) locked onto hers, refusing to let her look away. And when she swallowed, it was so loud, she was sure the entire world heard it. " Or," he said. " We could skip the talking." And do what?" she asked, hating her voice for cracking. " Any ideas" ( Fitz) He was so close now, she could feel his breath warming her cheeks" - (Fitz & Sophie) Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * " Red is definitely your color." - (Fitz to Sophie) Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar * “Sophie’s stomach wrenched as she sat beside him. “If you want to stop hanging out with me—” (Fitz to Sophie) “I told you, I’m in. In fact, there’s something I have to tell you—” Shannon Messenger, Everblaze * (Fitz) “I don’t mind having you know what I’m thinking, Sophie. I trust you. Her cheeks turned warm. I trust you, too.” Shannon Messenger, Everblaze Trivia *Fitz was the first person to introduce Sophie to her true identity as an elf. *Fitz is one of the two people whom Sophie trusts enough to let into her mind. *Fitz probably figured out her secret due to him trying to kiss her. *Fitz's real name (Fitzroy) can be split into two parts. Fitz and Roy. The meaning of Fitz is, "son of the king" and the meaning of Roy is, "king/seeker of wisdom." Sophie's name means "wisdom", which could mean that Fitz is seeking Sophie. Category:Pairings